


Leaving the Past Behind

by Good_beans



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: M/M, it's my favorite dynamic for them:, very platonic but with a line or two implying romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_beans/pseuds/Good_beans
Summary: One last preparation must be made before Python and Forsyth set off for the Deliverance.
Relationships: Fols | Forsyth & Python, Fols | Forsyth/Python
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Leaving the Past Behind

**Author's Note:**

> I've employed the strategy of only writing the parts I wanted to write, but maybe I'll go back and fill in the time gaps someday because I think they have a lot of potential...
> 
> And I named this after their memory since this happens a day or so before it and I'm terrible at titles lol

Python cursed under his breath. He scrambled around his tiny bedroom, looking for something suitable to wrap his present. The place had been torn apart in his frantic effort to pack earlier that day (it made no difference that Forsyth had made plans weeks ago, he was still going to prepare the night before) so he had trouble finding anything at all. 

The knocking on the front door came again, as powerful as a ghost story beast trying to force its way inside. 

“Would you relax? I’m coming!” he shouted in reply.

The man finally scrounged together what he needed -- a stretch of cloth that was big enough to cover the sizable thing, and a ribbon that belonged to some woman who had stayed the night ages ago. He let loose another string of profanities as he attempted, and failed, to tie the bundle into something presentable. More urgent knocking.

After tossing the whole mess under his bed with a _thump_ he hurried to the front door. Python swung it open just in time to find Forsyth with his fist poised to attack once more.

“There you are!” he huffed, bringing his hand down to tug at the hem of his tunic. “I was starting to worry you had a change of heart and turned tail on me.”

Python joined him outside, locking the door behind him. “Nah, I told ya, I’m no coward. Although, I may be a fool for following you on this senseless quest that will certainly end in flames...”

Forsyth gave a melodramatic gasp. “This is a _noble_ quest, with much in our favor! If anything, it is your pessimism that shall lead to your demise!”

“Ehh, whatever, we don’t need to think of that right now. We’re having a night on the town, remember? Partying, dancing, all the fun and games we could ask for!”

Both were nervous about their secret departure the following morning, but they had sworn to enjoy this night to its fullest. At the mention of their plans of celebration, Forsyth’s uptight expression relaxed a hair. “Indeed.”

The other man ran a hand through his blue hair, and jogged ahead to the street. “Oh, and you’re payin’ for everything, right?” he called over his shoulder, “I’m broke!”

“I know that is false. You’re joking, correct? Python? _Python!”_

* * *

The night passed much quicker than either one expected. Even Python, who was used to wild parties with strict endings, found himself startled at the clock’s strike of twelve. In an instant, both men’s joy and playfulness evaporated. 

They gave casual goodnight’s to those in the tavern, but each felt a clutching at their heart as they did so. Python was practically dragging Forsyth away as they made their way out, as he could see how the lie of “I shall see you tomorrow” was going to tear him apart right then and there. 

The pair returned to Python’s house in a heavy silence. 

They lingered at the front door, neither having anything to say. The stars hung above, a chorus of crickets chirped from below. All was dark aside from the lantern in Forsyth’s hand.

“I suppose we will reconvene in the morning, then.” He said.

“Yeah.” Python rubbed the back of his neck.

“Precisely as the sun rises, as we discussed. At the gate.”

“Yeah.”

“I will bring the other provisions, you just take along your bow and things.”

“Yeah, I know.”

After a pause, Forsyth gave a single, determined nod. “Right.” He turned to leave.

“Er, Fors, would ya wait a second? I’ve got something I wanted to... well... uh, just wait here.” Python ran into the house. In a moment he reappeared. The lantern flickered on the unappealing lumpy bundle in his arms. It took two hands to balance the large object, and he was careful not to shift it around too much. He didn’t want the sound to ruin the surprise.

Python cleared his throat. “Don’t be mad, okay?” 

He had been with Forsyth long enough to know that was exactly the sort of thing to make him mad. His face flushed red, his fists clenched.

“ _Mother Mila_ , what did you do this time? Python, I swear, if you’ve gotten involved with yet another --”

“Calm down you big lug, it’s not about anyone else, it’s about you.”

“Me? Oh, splendid!” he rolled his eyes. “What is that?.”

“It’s a horse. What do you think it is? A gift for you.” 

Although unamused by his sarcasm, Forsyth’s body relaxed slightly. 

“And I don’t want you to get upset because I spent most’a my savings on it.”

His shoulders shot up once again. He lifted a finger, his mouth already opening.

 _“Buuut_ , the only reason I was saving money was to get the hell out of this place. Now that we’re leaving Windhaven for good and all, I won’t be needing it. Got it?”

Python valued his life enough to avoid mentioning that he also had to raise a little extra in order to afford it, performing odd jobs and even taking on a few carpentry projects that had exhausted him even more than usual. His friend’s eyebrow was still raised, unconvinced. 

“I’m serious! I really wanted to get this for you!”

Forsyth let out a reluctant breath. “Well, it had better be worth it. If I am made to feel guilty over you losing all your gold on such an extravagant gift, I swear...” He glanced at him once through narrowed eyes before accepting the clunky object. They moved to the nearby fence so he could rest it atop a post while opening it.

Python took the lantern from him and found his hands were sweaty. He wasn’t nervous, exactly. He was certainly excited to see his friend’s reaction. Perhaps his nerves came from the gift itself. What it would mean for the future. For Forsyth. For the two of them. There he was, getting all sentimental and dramatic over this -- he pushed the thoughts away, replacing them with a large grin. That only made Forsyth more suspicious.

“I pray this is not some feeble attempt to bribe me into doing you any favors.” He tugged off the ribbon, gingerly parting the cloth. Python’s eyes were fixed on his face. “I can’t even imagine what you could have gotten at the market that would have fetched such a price. I’m beginning to think this is all some elaborate ruse to get me to--” 

His breath caught in his throat.

For the first time in years, Python figured, Forsyth was speechless. 

His eyes had grown about three times as large. His mouth gaped open slightly. In a second his hand flew up to cover it. He looked desperately at Python, who simply smiled. His eyes brimmed with tears.

“Come on Fors, you don’t need to cry. It’s just a --” he was too late. The other man stifled a sob. “-- aw, buddy.” He stepped to his side and put his arm around his shoulders.

The two looked down at the green-tinted armor plating as it glinted in the light. It was as full a set as Python could afford: a sturdy breastplate, engraved pauldrons, gauntlets, greaves, and tassets. The moment he’d laid his eyes on the display during his trip to the city he knew it was the one. He didn’t have much reasoning why -- maybe it was because the green shared a shade with Forsyth’s eyes, but he had believed it was something else as well. Now, seeing the two together, Python was glad he’d gone with his gut.

His smile melted into something softer. “I figured if we’re gonna try and pass you off as a real Zofian knight, you gotta look the part, ya know?” He didn’t mention the other, much more influential reason he’d gotten it; if Forsyth truly was charging into a war, Python would make sure he was doing it with as much protection as possible.

Forsyth suddenly had him crushed in a hug. There was much laughing and wheezing for air before Python finally separated himself at arm’s length. He got a look of pure elation from his friend. The sight almost had Python choked up. Almost. 

“Thank you.”

* * *

Python dragged himself out of bed the next morning, threw on the archer’s clothes he and Forsyth had fixed up together, and stumbled outside into the glaring light. He didn’t say anything to his father. He didn’t even know where he was.

The man carried with him his favorite bow -- he’d made it himself -- a quiver of warped arrows that were sure to miss their targets, and his nearly empty coinpurse.

“What a way to start my ‘noble quest,’ huh…” he muttered to himself. He was still shaking off his grogginess when he came around the corner to meet his friend at the Windhaven entrance. 

The sight that met his eyes was nearly as bright as the rising sun itself. Forsyth waved to him, simply beaming. The armor fit perfectly. It suited him even better than Python had anticipated; Forsyth could have been a hero who stepped right out of one of their storybooks from when they were kids. The way the armor shone in the daylight made him appear like a regal character in the church’s stained glass windows. Even more, the getup was quite flattering if he did say so himself.

Python cursed under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and I'm glad I could finally jot in down in a quick lil fic! I was surprised to find out that the main reason knighthood was only for the upper class didn't have as much to do with training or blood (although it still contributed) -- it was because armor sets and swords were too expensive for anyone else. It made me wonder where Forsyth would have gotten his equipment, and of course I went the sappy route.
> 
> As much as I think Forsyth would have had set aside dedicated savings to getting it himself, I'll justify this story by saying he had to spend it on provisions and travel since they left on relatively short notice.


End file.
